


Cautious [English Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sprig got hurt and Hop Pop is tending to his wounds and bruises.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 6





	Cautious [English Version]

Hop Pop put the cold bag up onto Sprig's black eye.  
  
"Are you bleeding anywhere?" Hop Pop asked softly.  
  
"Nope! Just permanently scarred!" Sprig smiled, casually swinging his arms left and right.  
  
Yep, he was fine. Hop Pop sighed in relief.  
  
"Good," Hop Pop started, "now were you trying to give me a heart attack back there? I maybe an old frog but I'm not ready to die just yet!"  
  
Sprig was trying to hold in his laughter. Eventually though he gave in and started laughing. Hop Pop couldn't stay mad for too long. Well actually he could, but for the moment he couldn't. Sprig put his hand up to where Hop Pop's hand was. The elder let go of the cold bag. Sprig gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Now keep it on your eye, Sprig. You won't need to keep it there for much longer."  
  
Hop Pop got up and left to the kitchen. While he left, Anne came in. She had a few bruises here and there, mostly her arm, but like Sprig she wasn't badly hurt. She sat down next to him.  
  
"How's your eye?"  
  
"Not that bad, I think." Sprig answered. "Your arm?"  
  
"Not the best, but it should be fine after a while." Anne replied.  
  
"Guess we're both still recovering."  
  
He playfully punched her good arm. They both started to laugh. Anne's laughter died down as she looked the other way. Sprig noticed that and slowly stopped laughing as well. He stared at her, and she wasn't looking back. She was still looking away from him. Sprig went to put his hand onto her shoulder. He did it slowly and his hand was slightly shaking.  
  
She laid her hand onto his.  
  
"Just… Be careful, okay?" Anne spoke finally. "I don't want you to go through the same thing as me."  
  
Sprig didn't know exactly what she meant, and he wasn't too sure if he should know by the sound of it, but he nodded anyways. He only knew that she wanted him to be okay, not hurt or anything else of the sort.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." He replied back.  
  
He saw a sad smile forming up on her face. "Thank you."


End file.
